helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahiro Rima
|active = 2004-present ( years) |group = Ka-wa-ii! |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model, Actress |label = zetima |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Hello Pro Egg, Shugo Chara Egg!}} Mahiro Rima (真広リマ) is a former member of Ka-wa-ii!. She is a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. History 2004-2007 Mahiro Rima passed the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei auditions along with 30 other girls being the youngest at five and was added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei as a surprise. 2008-2009 She along with Maeda Yuuka, Saho Akari, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon joined the sub unit, Shugo Chara Egg! to perform the openings for the anime Shugo Chara!, taking the place of Buono. She was Amulet Cross. Mahiro left to join S/mileage as a temporary member until Saito Kotomi could join. In November, Mahiro joined Ka-wa-ii! after passing the H!P Girls audition. 2010 Mahiro debut in Ka-wa-ii! in the single Go Girl Go! in January. Tsunku release this statement shortly after the release of the single, the statement was about about Mahiro. "I'm shocked to see Mahiro-san improving so much! In 2004 she was untrained and her voice was weak, so I didn't pass her, though later I realized their was hope for her and added her in as a surprise. She's a different girl now and in no time she will probably be in the lead." Mahiro Rima along with fellow Ka-wa-ii! member Ogawa Melody formed the duo Shooting☆Star to perform songs at Hello! Project concerts and will release singles as well. 2011 In Febuary, Mahiro was in a stage play called 'Shooting☆Star Girl~' with Ogawa Melody, Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Reina and Miyamoto Karin. The play ran from February 17th to February 21st. It was announced that Mahiro Rima was chosen to form the unit, Smile On!, with several other H!P members. 2012 Mahiro's photobook 'Vivid Rose' was released on Febuary 14th. There would be four handshake events in Tokyo, Chiba, Saitama, and Yokohama to commemorate the release In March Mahiro opened her Ameba blog, becoming the third Ka-wa-ii member to get a blog. Her first post was called Excited to Tell! In July she was in a photo shoot for UTB+ magazine as Top Idol 2012. She was interviewed for UTB+ magazine for Young Idol 2012 along with Tamura Meimi. In December she participated in a photo shoot with Berryz Koubou member Tokunaga Chinami. She also announced the auditions for Ka-wa-ii! second generation. The auditions are called ~Ka-wa-ii-Chan!~Be Alive Today~Ka-wa-ii Second Generation!~ and will take place on January 1, 2013. 2013 On January 16 it was announced that Mahiro Rima and Ogawa Melody will be in a drama called Skip Heart! Mahiro Rima will be playing one of the main characters, Tanaka Mizuki. On December 20, Mahiro left the unit, Smile On. 2014 On June 19, during a Ka-wa-ii! mini live, Mahiro announced her graduation from Hello! Project. On November 29, Mahiro graduated from Ka-wa-ii!. On December 1, Mahiro announced that she would be going on hiatus until 2016 in order to focus on her education. 2016 On March 16, Mahiro graduated from high school. In April, Mahiro started attending Tokyo College of Music. In May, Mahiro returned to the entertainment industry in order to pursue a solo career. On September 16, Mahiro's first album, Sweet!, was announced for release on March 2, 2017. Mahiro started promoting the album in January 2017. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Mahiro Rima (真広リマ) *'Nickname(s): ' Rima (リマ), NO 6 *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace:' Kyoto, Japan *'Bloodtype: '''A *'Height: 152.4 *'''Hello! Project Status: **2004-06-30: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2009-09-??: Ka-wa-ii! Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2004-6-30: Member *'Ka-wa-ii Color: *'Hello!Project Groups': **Ka-wa-ii! (2009-2014) **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2009) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **Shooting Star (2010-2014) **Smile On!(2011-2013) |-|Q & A= *'Specialty: '''Acrobatics *'Likes:' Almost anything *'Dislikes:' Nuts (of the tree variety), mud *'Hobbies:' Collecting pins, scaring people *'Talents:' Singing, make up *'Motto:' ''"If you only have one shot, you need to make it count!" *'Introduction:' **''"Hello Pro Egg's Mahiro Rima. Yoroshiku onigai shimasu."'' (2004-2009) **''"Known as the weird, yet clever one, Ka-wa-ii!'s Mahiro Rima. Yoroshiku onigai shimasu!"' (2009-2012) **"I'm HERE! I'm THERE! I'm EVERYWHERE~ I'm RimaRima, also known as Mahiro Rima! Yoroshiku onigai shimasu!"'' (2012-2013) **''"I'm trying for a sexier and weirder character. *poses* Is it working? I'm Mahiro Rima. Nice to meet ya!"'' (2014-Present) *'Favorite School Subject:' Art, Math *'Least Favorite School Subject:' History *'Favorite Idol Groups:' Fairies, HKT48, Morning Musume '14 *'#1 Rival:' Fukumura Mizuki *'Looks Up To: '''Kamei Eri, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Discography Singles #2017.12.12 Daikirai. (大嫌い。; ''I Hate You.) Albums #2017.03.02 Sweet! #2018.04.15 DANGER Singles Featured In Ka-wa-ii! *Go Girl Go!(Debut) *Ai Ai Cider *Zettai Bomber! *Dreamer. *Viva La Party!~ *Fly Away *Daisuki Desu! *Electro Love *Hai, Hai, Hai!! *Onigai Senpai! *Take a Chance! ~MIRAI MIRAI~ *Rock On!~ *Get in SYNC/MINOR *Lollipop no Ongaku *Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE *Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD *Kataomoi Rotation *Nee, Nee? / ORIGINAL *Perfect Idol / WONDER RUSH!!! / Akai Seifuku (Final) Shugo Chara! Egg *Minna no Tamago (Debut) *Shugo Shugo! (Final) Shooting Star *Shooting Wish (Debut) *Puppy Love *Ringo Ringo! *BREAK FREE!! *Double Trouble *Wish *KISS KISS *My days *Chocolate Love *Happy Daisuki! *Cha Cha Chan/Ribbons (Final) Works Theater #2011-2-17 ~Shooting✰Star Girl~ T.V. Dramas #2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen #2013-2014 Skip Heart!♥ #2018- Challenge! - As Monica Photobooks #2012-02-14 Vivid Rose #2014-02-09 R.I.M.A. #2017-07-19 YES PLEASE! Triva *She's the youngest member in Shooting Star. *She is one of the lead vocalist in Ka-wa-ii! *She is the first member in Ka-wa-ii to have a photobook. *Her favorite color is teal. *She broke her thumb before while riding her bike. *She plays the piano and violin. *She's considered the weirdo of Ka-wa-ii! *She speaks English and some Chinese. *Eats bread for breakfast. *She's the only Shugo Chara Egg! member that wasn't in Shugo Chara! the Musical. *She had red highlights. *She was featured in two episodes of Shugo Chara Party! but she portrayed Amulet Dia, not Amulet Cross. *Her favorite costume was her Amulet Dia costume. *Mahiro is also close friends with Fukumura Mizuki and Suzuki Kanon. *Was close friends with Maeda Yuuka and it's rumored that they still talk to each other. *She stated that she wants to dye her hair different colors like Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. *Hoi Daiyu admitted that she is scared of Mahiro. *She is an extreme fan of Happy Jikan, owning every single up to date. *Her first Hello! Project concert was Happy Jikan's Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2003 ~Gambatte Ne!~. *She filled in for Saito Kotomi in S/mileage. She covered her lines in songs and acted as a stand in. Honorary Titles Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:Hello! Pro Girls Category:2010 Debuts Category:2012 Photobooks Category:Shugo Chara Egg! Mahiro Rima Mahiro Rima Category:1st generation member Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Members who passed a Ka-wa-ii! audition Category:Births in 1998